The Drowned City
The Drowned City is the eighth chapter of Drake's Fortune. After losing the last of Eddy Raja's pirates, Nate and Elena found themselves in the ruins of a completely flooded city. Plot Nate and Elena swam out of their crashed jeep into the flooded ruins of an old, abandoned colony. After the two defeated more of Eddy's pirates, Elena showed Nate footage of what she had filmed back at the fortress, pointing out a building in the harbor that all cargo coming off ships must have went through. She surmised that the El Dorado statue must have went through there too. Nate noticed a small motorboat in front of the building, claiming it was their best chance of escaping the island. The two set off through the drowned city on a jet ski. Along the way, they wondered what happened to the Spanish colony. Elena mentioned reading stories of a cursed Incan treasure, and began to suspect it may have had something to do with El Dorado. Nate laughed it off as superstitious nonsense, but Elena pointed out that something bad has happened to the place and that a colony does not just vanish without reason. Once they reached a drop-off point at the building, Nate hopped off the jet ski. They spotted a cable above that connected from a tall tower to their desired building. Since this cable was their key to getting inside, Nate insisted on checking it out. Elena decided to stay behind and keep watch over the jet ski, while Nate ventured off to figure out a way to get them to the tower. He explored the area and encountered more pirates. He eventually came across a winch and unlocked the gate blocking the path to the tower. Elena pulled up in the jet ski and Nate hopped on, then the two proceeded to the tower. Walkthrough After you and Elena swim to shore ahead, avoid the few enemies attacking you from the cliff and just run along and take out the pirates up ahead. Once the the pirates are down, search for the chain switch to open up the small gate leading to a dock where you will find the jet ski. After the cutscene, hop onto the jet ski and begin making your way through the flooded city. You will be facing some opposition along the way, therefore Elena is equipped with a M79 grenade launcher, which packs unlimited ammunition. Enemies attack you from the buildings off to the sides. Also, scattered throughout the waters are explosive barrels, sometimes appearing in large numbers. They should be blown from a reasonable distance to clear the path. It is important to note that you cannot move the vehicle while aiming with Elena's launcher. Use this tactic until you get through the river surrounded by buildings. You will drive up a short ramp and enter a port. Head left to reach the docking area. After getting off the jet ski, press to have Nate's attention be drawn to a cable between a tower and the side of the port. This is where you will need to head to next. Head towards the tower where the cable is bolted down. You will approach a courtyard packed with more pirates, but watch out for the pirate wielding a M79 grenade launcher. In this fight, you can acquire useful weapons such as the M79 and a Wes-44. After taking out the pirates, follow the ruins until it leads you up a staircase. At the top of the stairs, turn right and start jumping between the balconies of the buildings. Use the balconies and windows of the buildings to reach a chain switch. By pressing multiple times, you will unlock the gate. Elena will then pull up and Drake will take control of the vehicle. The next chapter begins at this point. Behind the scenes The first part of this chapter, "The Customs House", and "Trapped" are merged into one Among Thieves multiplayer map, named The Flooded Ruins. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune